Just Another Face in The Crowd
by Lilaclight
Summary: Set after Endless Waltz and Crystal Tokyo, two people blend in only to encounter each other and learn their true places in life.


Well folks, I'm back in action now that I recreated the email account for this profile. I'm only going to be posting completed work so any updates for existing stories will come after I have finished the whole thing. There is also a sequel to You Don't Have to Ask which I completed. Another one shot. I just have to type it up now. Hope you enjoy below. I may one day do a fic along the same lines but that's for later.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not and have never owned the characters of this fic. I'm just borrowing them. The events after the storylines of their individual animes/mangas are the products of my imagination.

* * *

**Just Another Face in The Crowd**

Everyone thought the reason it was hard to get a hold of Heero after the Mariemaia Incident was because he was good at hiding. In a way that was true. The real reason was that he had created a new identity after the war and was finally putting it to good use. That and his ability to become just another face in the crowd.

No one looked at him twice. He was just another guy headed to work, or home, or out to meet that special someone. He was no one special, no superstar, no high powered business man. He was just a normal guy, with a normal life. Yui Heero had become Hoshino Tomokage and was living by his emotions.

After years spent alone, after they had all died to protect her, she was finally emerging from her shell, joining humanity in its never-ending quest for satisfaction, for answers. Her kingdom was dead, a forgotten era, lost in the mists of time, cloaked in the shadows of myths. Awakened into this new time and place, she put to good use an almost forgotten skill, so long had she not used it. She became just another face in the crowd.

Any searching for her would overlook her. She was just another woman headed off to work, or the mall, or the supermarket. A few might give a second glance at her beauty if they focused on her features but that was rare. She became anonymous, the quintessential woman, no one could truly remember anything about her beyond average features. She lived a normal life now and chose a new name to honour what had passed. She became Kidou Mihoshi and lived with little emotions.

Then one day, a rainy day with heavy showers and dark clouds, their eyes met. They who were trying to blend in collided and each saw the other. Each looked into the other's soul and in that moment it happened. The cosmic click when soul mates meet for the first time. No longer alone, they were a matched pair.

She did not understand it, how this male, so young, so grounded in this time could be for her, the Queen of the Cosmos, one of the Keepers of the Balance. How could he be the one to stay with her when her beloved could not? Did Fate think her so fickle that her love could be given freely to another, to a usurper?

He did not understand what happened. For the first time in his life he felt complete and this woman was the reason. He, of the bloodstained hands and psychological scars, had met the one woman made for him. What had he done to deserve such favour? A war veteran at such a young age, he had killed many. She was perfection yet he sensed her anger at the situation. Something was wrong and he aimed to find out exactly what.

Using his exceptional skills, he found her time and time again, no matter where she ran, no matter how far, he would find her. Just that first meeting of eyes had rendered her ability to blend in useless against him. Unfortunately, it worked both ways so she always saw him coming.

This cat and mouse game went on for months, neither letting up. In between there were moments where they would talk, where little things were learnt and slowly, like a seed nurtured into a tree, their love grew. First came the fondness, then joy in each other's presence, then the need to seek that presence whenever possible. The 'game' intensified and slowly but surely it began to end.

Interspersed with those moments together and the moments apart, he saw his comrades though they never saw him. They just could not individualize each face in the crowd and he blended into the masses. He saw their joy and their sorrow and he celebrated with them in moments of triumph. He knew that had never really stopped trying to find him but they had moved on, past the war, past the nightmares, past the youthful infatuation. Life goes on and they went with it.

The only one who never worried was Dr. J. The man behind it all. In fact, he disappeared almost a year to the day after Heero Yuy, destroying all traces of his research, leaving nothing behind. Only he knew the true origins of the skilled pilot and he assuredly knew the potential that lies within Heero's grasp. Only he knew the trick to finding him and he was not telling.

Not sure of what had happened to the old man, a memorial was held in his honour a few months afterwards; no body available for last rites. He attended, knowing that he owed the man more than he ever really knew and she came with him. She did not want to examine the reasons behind the sudden burst of compassion. It was something she would do for anyone.

Ironically, it was after the memorial that they finally consummated their odd relationship. They had such moments of pleasure that she could scarcely believe that she had ever not wanted this. He became immersed in her and she in him. They became one being, hearts beating as one, lungs breathing together. A rhythm as old as time held them in its grasp and led them to paradise.

Afterwards, she told him everything. She told him what he was and his role, saying that she did not know how he came to be but that she was glad she would no longer be alone. She told him of her past, of her lives before they met; of the long sleep from which she had been awakened by some portent.

He then told her that she had awakened on the day he saved Relena Peacecraft from Mariemaea and Dakkem at the moment he had passed out. How he had dreamt of her in his coma, not knowing that she was real. That he had dreamt of the stars, of supernovas and dwarf stars and red giants and finally of the cauldron; the center of it all, the womb.

With that, she offered to show him all that. To make the dream a reality. He agreed, now knowing that he could always come back, that humanity was not his place and that his true home lay in space with the stars and her. He just had one thing to do first, a final reunion between the pilots. To let them know not to worry and to keep him near their hearts as he will always keep them.

The reunion went smoothly, everyone happy and secure. They congratulated him on his upcoming marriage and wished him all the best. He never went straight out and told them that this would be the last time they were together but they somehow knew and made the best of the time they had. That one night they all said their farewells to their comrade, their fellow pilot Heero Yuy.

The next night the time had arrived for his ascension. She released his mortal bonds and he became her equal, her partner, her companion. He became the second and final Keeper; the darkness to her light, the light to her darkness. True balance was finally achieved and they pledged their love, the Chaos of the Universe now held in check while the Order of the Cosmos had, at last, been tamed.

Together they left Earth and headed for the stars, daring to live anew with their hearts and emotions, their minds on the bright future, willing to take the good with the bad. Wholeheartedly they forged ahead and a new era began with the completion of their love.


End file.
